hasterniafandomcom-20200213-history
Gods of hasternia
Hasternia has many gods with all races having their own panthenon's and panthenot's. Mazken gods These gods are most commonly worshipped by humans or inhabitants of the empire of Mazken, but it is not uncommon for them to be worshipped by other races. The 13 children of Kameheldin and Amdilla are commonly known as the Small gods for more information on this please click the link. *Aeverus - god of sloth and fortune. Twin of Konsurev. *Akavir - god of madness and chaos *Amdilla - goddess of life, beauty, youth, the skies, storms, thunder, lightning, war, and tragedy *Armas - god of Autumn/fall *Banthas - god of wine *Batternia - goddess of springtime *Bowmana - god of souls, ghosts, spirits, fate, and death formerly ruler of the land of the dead. *Diedra - goddess of fire *Emzal - goddess of hope and ambiton *Faeral - god of sight, blindness, and illusions. *Haldir - Fox-headed god of foxes. *Haydeon - god of thieves, light, darkness, good, evil, the night, and ruler of the realm of the dead. *Jyllade - goddess of dawn *Kalidros - god of pirates. *Kameheldin - god of wisdom, sorrow, joy, rage, the earth, riches, and wealth. Ruler of the gods. *Khylade - goddess of the seasons. *Khysern - god of dusk *Klesrus - god of pain. twin of Naracsus *Konsurev - god of activeness and misfortune. Twin of Aeverus *Madricka - goddess of sickness, health, poison, and medeicine. *Mardus - god of disobediance *Maykeau - goddess of Noon *Moreksol - god of time *Mykeyer - goddess of summertime *Naracsus - god of fear. Twin of Klesrus. *Pharrelussess - god of winter *Pladrun - god of imprisonment and restriction *Raidiola - god of the sun and daytime. *Rumasa-Dathe - goddess of destruction. *Salocrus - god of negotiation and persuasion, deals, flattery, and charisma *Samieldiran - god of fishermen. *Siarrus - goddess of luck and balance *Tethetendiran - god of war, water, strategy, patience, peace, and aquatic life *Vescarath - god of midnight *Zankaskull - goddess of space, navigation and thes stars Elvish gods These gods are worshipped by most elves though nowadays it seems that many elves are slowly converting to the Mazken pantheon. *Ilidino - God of the forest. *Primerill - goddess of Time *Murad - God of Fate *Raikamaron - God of magic and chaos. Elven counterpart to Akavir. *Seisemirian-El-Sargoth-Temmes - goddess of good, evil, forethought, afterthought, morality, thoughts, feelings, and personalities *Xivian - goddess of death and the moon *Zerrick - God of creation, life, and nature. The first god, he created the others so they could define the world Neosyrican Gods *Mythar - Neosyrican form of Haydeon. The only difference between them is that Mythar is a god of lightning instead of ruler of the dead. *Segregoth - god of death. Greatest of the 5 Neosyrican death gods *Jyggalar - god of murder. *Draken the merciful - god of mercy-killings. *Gyra - god of accidental death. *Lodaka - god of death by natural causes. *Nazerim - Supreme god of destruction, evil, war, and harbinger of the apocalypse. Depicted as a small human child. *Cirecia - goddess of magic and love. *Oridim - god of famine. *Tyr-elridion - god of natural disasters. *Nadiar - goddess of nightmares and darkness. Dwarvern gods *Elbragion - god of creation and craftsmanship. *Kazmadoor - goddess of the forge, fire, and beauty. *Rhodez the masterful - god of ale and the digging of holes. King of the gods. *Thuris - goddess of gold and gemstones. Draconic gods *Plutanis - The dragon of chaos *Shuruga - The dragon of sorrow *Balthamos - The dragon of desire Category:Gods